Memory Lapse
by Tweyelite
Summary: Sarah/Cameron femslash. Sarah has a memory lapse, strangeness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

1

Where the hell am I? I move to sit up as the sound of gravel scraping echoes in the dark dusty space. The familiar coppery taste of blood enters my consciousness about the same time I feel a painful throbbing behind my eyes.

I seem to be having trouble recollecting recent events. The details seem sketchy in my mind. I was searching for something. What was I looking for? I frantically search my memory for something tangible, something I can hold onto. I remember fighting, alot of fighting. Am I a soldier? I cradle my head in my hands as I lean against the concrete wall. I think I'm underground.

It's strange I'm not more distressed by the situation itself. I narrow my eyes in thought. I'm pretty sure most women in this situation, alone, lost, and hurt, would be frantic right now. But I almost feel at home in this situation, like this kind of thing happens all the time. I must have an interesting life. I feel this pull. I have to get out of here. There are people counting on me, looking for me, people I have to get back to, I think.

I stand up slowly, using the wall to stay steady as my head spins. Great now I'm nauseous as well. I look around see that there are pieces of scrap wood and metal all over the concrete floor. The one shaft of light entering the room is from above as I walk to the center of the debris and look up.

I wonder if I fell through that hole. It's plausible I suppose. I immediately go for the door on the other side of the room. I have to use all my strength to push it open. That's some heavy duty door. Outside the room there are dark corridors. It smells damp and musty. All I hear are echoing drops of water coming from far off in the distance.

The pain behind in my head intensifies for a moment and I have to sit down. Faces flash through my memory. I am supposed to know those people. One face stands out more than the others. A boy. He's my son. How do I know that? It must be a mothers' intuition.

The pain dulls again somewhat as I make my way through the corridors looking for a way out. A dark figure steps around the far corner at the end of the hallway. It looks like a man. Something inside of me is telling me to run. I turn in the opposite direction and start to run as I hear the booted feet behind me pounding on the floor. He's chasing me. My adrenaline spikes and somehow I know if he catches me I won't be seeing my son, or anyone else for that matter, ever again.

I turn another corner and a girl is there. I know her. I remember her face, her presence. Before I have a chance to speak the man that has been chasing me has reached us. Luckily this girl has a gun. She hands it to me and advances on the large man without it. At this point I'm thinking this delicate girl must be insane if she thinks she can take on this huge guy, but as I watch she not only holds her own but eventually rips him apart. I start having this sense of deja vu almost immediately. I know now that there is no way either of them are human. Something's nagging at my subconscious. I should know what they are, but I don't remember.

She is walking back towards me now and I am unafraid, even though I just watched her decimate that, thing. For some reason I feel safe as I look into her big brown eyes. A sharp stabbing pain is the last thing I feel before the blackness overtakes me.

I can feel consciousness slowly creeping back. The first thing I realize is I am being carried. I squeeze my eyes open carefully and look up to see the young women who saved my ass earlier. So far this has been a shitty day. I have a feeling I should be used to that.

"Stop." I croak out. Her gate stops abruptly as she looks down at me.

"You're awake. Good. Can you walk?" she asks.

"Yes." I reply as she slowly lowers me till I'm standing in her embrace.

"We need to get out of here. You have a concussion and John will be worried by now."

John, that name strikes a cord deep within me. My son's name is John. I smile.

"Then I will come back alone to get the body." She says unemotionally.

"The body? Why?" I ask. She looks at me and cocks her head. I think I was supposed to know why.

"It must be destroyed Sarah." She states solemnly.

"Oh, right." I nod. She looks at me a moment longer and then continues walking. I follow behind her. She seems to know where she's going.

As we walk I rack my brain trying to remember how I know this young woman. What was her name? She isn't my daughter. I want to just ask her but then she will know about my memory loss and I don't want to seem weak so I say nothing.

"When was John expecting us to be back?" I ask.

"There was no set time however we have been gone for four hours and thirteen minutes without any correspondence therefore he will be worried." She responds without looking at me or slowing her pace.

"Cameron." I said, the name just popping out of my mouth.

"Yes?" She replies casually.

"Oh, nothing, never mind. Let's just get out of here. My head hurts like a bitch."

We navigate our way through and find our way out. It's night time and the streets and buildings surrounding us do not seem familiar to me at all. I continue to follow Cameron's lead as I feel for some reason I can trust her though I do not know how she fits into my life as of yet. I follow Cameron as she walks over to a black Subaru parked on the side of the road. She breaks the window and as the alarm begins to blare she rips it out and crushes it with her bare hands. Jesus.

"I take it this isn't our car?" I ask sarcastically.

"No, get in." she orders as she gets into the drivers side.

"Okay." I mutter under my breath as I hop into the passenger side.

We drive in silence for a few minutes. I am worried that I still can't remember things. I realize it won't take long for my son and whoever else that's around to figure out what's going on and I don't wish to worry them.

"Cameron." I break the silence.

"Yes." she replies, eyes on the road.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Home." she replies. Well that answers one question, we do live together.

"And who is at home?"

"John and Derek most likely, unless they have gone out in search of you."

"Of me? Don't you mean of us?" I ask. She only shrugs slightly.

"Cameron I am having some problems with my memory right now." I confess. She looks at me shrewdly then.

"I think it would be best if we don't go directly home." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"I don't want John and Derek to know about my memory lapse. It would only worry them." Who the hell is Derek? Husband, I highly doubt it. Maybe a brother? Not remembering is frustrating. I sigh.

"Where would you like to go?" she asks.

"Somewhere with a phone. We should at least call them to let them know that we're alright." I am pretty sure I am used to people following my orders because I like how she automatically acceded to my request. Cameron pulls into the parking lot at a Denny's restaurant.

We walk in and one of the waitresses eyes us warily. I bet we look a sight. Battered and bloody. Before I can say anything Cameron sidles up to the waitress.

"My mother and I were mugged." She lies smoothly explaining how we'd already called the cops and we were waiting for them to show up. I made a B-line for the bathroom trusting Cameron to take care of the explanations. I wash the crusted blood off my face and hands doing the best I can to make myself look somewhat respectable. She enters the bathroom as I'm finishing up.

"Your mother?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Our cover." she replies.

"I didn't think you were my daughter." I said smiling at her.

"I'm not anyone's daughter." She states, an aura of danger surrounds her as her eyes meet mine. I don't know what to say so I say nothing.

"I should call John."

"I called him already." Cameron said.

"Thanks. Well I need a coffee, and a cigarette." I said as I rubbed my forehead trying to ease my tension.

"You don't smoke."

"I don't?" I really want a smoke.

"No."

"Fine, a coffee then. I do drink coffee?" I ask sarcastically, getting frustrated.

"Yes you do drink coffee."

"Good. Let's get two coffee's and then you're going to fill me in on a few things."

I walk out of the bathroom knowing she will follow me. I grab a booth for us and order two coffees. We sit.

"So?" I prompt.

"You are Sarah Connor." She says as if that explains everything. I wait for more information. None is forthcoming.

"Yeah, good to know. What else? How do I know you? What are you? And who is Derek?" I ask fervently.

"The gaps in your memory are extensive." she states.

"You like to state the obvious alot don't you?" I reply scathingly.

"I am a cybernetic organism sent from the future to protect John and assist in you're mission to stop Judgment Day from arriving. Derek Reece is John's uncle."

"Okay." Some of the pieces in my mind begin to fall together. This sounds insane. Memories of being in an asylum flash through my mind.

"Am I crazy?" I ask curiously.

"No, you are not crazy." She answers.

"Do we have days like today often?" It feels like we do.

"Days like today?" she asks. God do I have to clarify everything?

"Fighting machines, getting hurt, stealing cars?"

"Yes."

"Great." I am starting to realize how messed up my life is as the coffee arrives. I take a sip and smile in spite of the situation.

I drink my coffee while Cameron explains the basics of my life to me. My life sounds like a laugh a minute. I'm pretty sure normal isn't a word in my vocabulary by the time we leave the diner. As we walk out my mind suddenly begins to race. Pictures flash through my minds eye so quickly that the shock of it forces me to my knees. Then I feel Cameron's hand grasping my forearm. It causes me to remember the many times Cameron has touched me. What really scares me is my reaction to her touch. Heat.

I laugh, though it comes out sounding more like a groan. As she helps me off of my knees all I can think about is how I want to push her up against that convenient car right there and kiss the daylights out of her.

Now that my memories are back I realize how insane that thought really is. It's odd. I remember everything but the emotions tied to those memories seem disconnected. A strange weariness settles over me then.

"I need to sleep." I say quietly.

"I will take you home Sarah." Cameron said. It's the last thing I remember. After that I must have passed out because when I woke up I was in my bed and the sun was out.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Waking up this morning was so surreal. I remember everything but I feel strange. I drag myself out of bed, my body protesting every move, but my bladder is making itself known. I make it to the bathroom and begin my morning ritual. As I am brushing my teeth my reflection catches my eye. I stop and spit out the minty froth staring at myself in the mirror. I feel like I'm looking at a picture of someone else. I ignore the strange sensation and take a shower.

I finally make it to the kitchen and I smell coffee already brewing. Thank goodness for small favours. I notice Derek sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping his own cup of coffee.

"Morning." he says. I nod to him in acknowledgment as I sip my coffee.

Cameron walks through the front door then carrying bags of groceries, John following behind her.

"Hey mom, how are you feeling?" John asks as he sets down his bags. Cameron says nothing, only proceeds to put away the groceries.

"I'm okay, just another lesson from the school of hard knocks." I grin, downplaying my injuries. John smiles back. Cameron's facial expression is as always, somewhat blank, but I get the feeling she is dubious about my rapid recovery. At least she didn't tell John or Derek about my memory issues. Later that day I seek Cameron out in her bedroom.

"Hey." I preface.

"Hi." she responds, a little cock to her head silently asking why I'm talking to her.

"Thanks for not telling the guys about my little memory lapse the other night."

"You're welcome." she responds.

I go to leave the room but Cameron speaks, "Do you remember everything?"

I pause, "Yes." I am compelled to tell her about the surreal-ness of my day so far but then I realize in the past I wouldn't have shared that with anyone, especially not Cameron. I do anyway.

"I feel strange. I don't know how to describe it. Just kind of," I pause, "disconnected."

"You may have incurred some minor brain damage Sarah. It's only temporary, most likely."

"Most likely?" Great, like my life could get any worse. I snort and shake my head.

"I have calculated the odds of permanent brain damage to a percentage." She stares at me as she usually does. It unnerves me, as it usually doesn't.

"Do you want to know the percentage?" She asks me. I look up then.

"Nah I'm good with 'most likely' Cameron." I say my voice only holding a hint of sarcasm and a touch of amusement. I'm not going to worry about something I can't change.

"Okay." She begins to walk away but stops suddenly to glance back as if to say something but ultimately she doesn't. She leaves. I sit there pondering Cameron's sudden hesitation. I have never seen Cameron look that uncertain before. I wonder what she was going to say?


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron's POV:

Sarah had undoubtedly noticed my hesitation during our last exchange. I have never hesitated before. When something needs doing I do it. No one else predicates that kind of behaviour in me. Sarah Connor affects me in ways I don't understand. That is one of the reasons I find her so fascinating. I can tell my programming is changing, though whether it will be a positive or negative change I cannot say.

I am walking home from school today, alone. John ditched me. So I walk down the streets and through the alleys to get home. John can be so foolish. I hear something behind me and when I turn around I see it's a white cat. I continue on my way and the cat follows me. I get back to the house and proceed through the front door as the cat darts into the house.

Humans have pets. I've never had a pet. Dogs don't like terminators. As I sit on the couch, my eyes track the cat as it stalks curiously around the living room memorizing smells. When it is finished it jumps up on the couch beside me and walks on top of my lap. It stares at me and I stare back. I could snap its neck so easily, even a human could, but its gaze holds no fear.

I have decided I like cats. I like the grace of its movements. I like its predatory nature. I place my hand on the cats back and it begins purring. It moves towards my touch. I smile. Today the cat gets canned ham. I look through the cabinets. Why does Sarah continue to buy canned ham? John never eats it. It's clear he does not like it. At least now the ham has a purpose.

I open the can and place it on the floor. The cat immediately and ferociously begins to eat. I watch its behaviour closely. I find myself understanding the cat. If only it were as easy to determine Sarah's motivations. I know I'm using this cat as a distraction. I don't know how long it will work. I don't think I can stop picturing Sarah's face. Her face is so full of emotion. When I am near her I want to be nearer. When I see her I want to see more of her. When I hear her I want to obey. She doesn't know it yet, but she owns me.

I feel cat claws digging through my jeans as the cat climbs up my leg. I pull it away from my pants and hold it in my arms as it purrs. It nudges my chin with its head. This behaviour means something. I'll have to look it up. I surmise it is thanking me for the meal.

"Your welcome." I say to the cat.

The front door bangs open as Sarah and John walk in. This startles the cat and it bolts from my arms and another room. John and Sarah stop arguing for a moment and look at me.

"What was that?" Sarah asks.

"A cat." I reply.

"A cat." She repeats seeming to mull the information around in her mind.

"Yes." I nod.

"You got a pet cat?" John asks sarcasm lacing every syllable.

"Yes." I nod again.

"Whatever, it's just a cat." Sarah says as she stalks out of the kitchen. I watch her go and I almost sigh audibly. Why should it be so difficult not to emulate human beings sometimes? I do not understand. My attention is draw back to John when he speaks.

"What did you name it?"

"The cat?" Humans name their pets. I did not name the cat.

"I did not presume to name the animal. It is a singular cat and therefore easily identifiable as cat." I explained.

"Cameron how would you like it if I called you cybernetic organism all the time?"

"That would be illogical as.." I began, but John interrupts me.

"Just name the cat Cameron." He says as he shakes his head and walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought after being in familiar surroundings that my mind and emotions would eventually sync. But it's been days and I still feel this sense of surreal-ness about my life. I find myself often lost in thought. I find myself fantasizing a different life for myself, one without terminators, Judgment Day, and Kyle Reece. I imagine myself single without John, as a regular person, a lawyer, a doctor, or a cop. Then when I return from the trip I take in my mind I feel the guilt wash over me. What kind of person imagines her life without her son, what kind of mother?

And always on the periphery of my awareness is Cameron. She watches me with undisguised interest and I know before all of this strangeness that it would have unnerved me. Now though I find myself curiously staring back. Now I find myself asking the questions I never would have dared. Is there a soul inside there somewhere? Behind and beyond all the programming and metal exoskeleton, what lies beneath?

I begin covertly watching her. Sometimes she notices but most of the time I'm quite good at being subtle. In fact I've caught her watching me when she thinks I'm not looking. The expression on her face is hard to read but I find it fun to try. I wouldn't have cared one way or another if she'd been watching me before, or at least I would have told myself that.

John hasn't noticed my odd behaviour, then again he is sixteen and aren't all sixteen year olds self absorbed? Derek however has been giving me strange glances once in a while. I try not to look Cameron's way at all when Derek is in the room. I'm afraid he will ask me why. I'm afraid of the answer I would have to give myself, not the answer I would give to him. I would give him a lie.

I stare at her because I am fascinated by her. I stare because I can't stop myself.

I find myself making excuses to be alone with her. I don't understand it myself. I am looking at everything from a different perspective now. I feel like someone else, but who? Who the hell am I if not Sarah Connor, mother to John Connor? Good question with no answer forthcoming.

Another oddity is Cameron having a pet. What terminator would do that? Having a pet has no purpose. It has nothing to do with the mission. But I watch her feed it and talk to it and pet it like any other person might. It's endearing.

The cat seems to fascinate Cameron as much as Cameron fascinates me. I smirk at that thought as Cameron comes waltzing into the room, the cat hot on her heels.

"So did you name it yet?" I ask. Since when do I care? I don't really. I just want an excuse to talk to her.

"Yes." Cameron replies, sitting beside me on the couch. The cat jumps up immediately onto her lap and begins to purr as she pets it.

I stare at her with a question on my face which she ignores completely. I used to think that Cameron just didn't understand body language and things like that. Now I know from watching her that she does. She is just choosing to not respond to me. It pisses me off to no end.

"Well what did you name it?" I say my voice taking on a hard edge.

"Sarah." She replies, glancing briefly in my direction.

"You named it Sarah?" I reiterate. I don't know whether to be amused or put out.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The feline is female." Cameron answers with no emotion in her voice.

I'm sure that's not the only reason but I am sure it's the only one I'm going to get.

I know that most people never hear emotion in Cameron's voice but lately I've been able to discern certain tones that others might not notice. She is deliberately being cold. The cat decides to walk over to my side of the couch and begins to nudge at me with its head. I grudgingly scratch its ears.

"She likes you." Cameron says smiling, her voice no longer that of the cold machine that she was only a moment ago.

"Cats like everyone." I shrug.

"She doesn't like Derek. He tried to pet her and she scratched his face." Cameron states. Is that pride I hear in her voice?

I smile and continue to pet the loudly purring creature.

"Well I guess she just has good taste." I mumble.

Cameron giggles.

I blink. Did I just hear right? A soft tinkling sound, Cameron giggles? Immediately my eyes are on her face. Her smile quickly recedes and I am left with her usual stoicism. Interesting. For a moment there I pictured her as a fairy with tiny wings, giggling sweetly.

"I am going to check the perimeter." She says, the words practically running out of her mouth in her haste to leave.

I think she might be nervous. It's absolutely adorable. I find myself trying not to giggle myself as Cameron high-tails it out of the house leaving me with her cat, Sarah.

I continue to pet the small white cat affectionately.

"She's a strange one isn't she?" I say to the cat that ignores me completely, much as her owner would. I sigh and replay the conversation in my mind. I think Cameron was deliberately ignoring my question about the cats name because she was embarrassed that she had named it after me. Very interesting.

Since no one is around I allow myself to laugh at the thought as I get up from the couch shaking my head. I make my way to the kitchen the cat behind me meowing as I get nearer to the cupboards. I know Cameron has been feeding it the canned ham I buy. I never had a reason to buy it before. No one eats it. I only bought it to feel normal. I remember I asked Cameron if I was crazy the night of my memory lapse. She said I wasn't. Maybe she was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

I've come to the conclusion that Cameron does in fact feel. Either she's been hiding it or her emotional ability has grown over time. I'm thinking maybe it's a combination of the two. Lately she has been showing more of her emotions, at least to me. I haven't seen her be anything but her usual robotic self with John and Derek. It makes me wonder why I am being allowed to see a different side of her.

She comes in the front door as I am sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. She looks around to see if there is anyone around before smiling a genuine smile to her cat that has run to the door to greet her.

She glances up and gives me a shy smile as well. "Hey."

"Hi." I smile back. "Where's John?" I ask.

"He ditched last period and took off. I knew I wouldn't find him and that he would most likely be home within the next two hours anyway so I decided he can be a dumbass if he wants to." Cameron said her voice dripping acid.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop laughing. I was clutching my stomach and tears were streaming down my face. It was just so out of character for Cameron to act like that. And the fact that she called my son a dumbass was far from insulting. I thought it was hilarious because I've noticed John can sometimes be a little foolish too though I've never voiced it in that particular wording.

But the best thing of all is that Cameron was laughing with me, that beautiful tinkling laugh that she has. It wasn't fake. I could tell she was genuinely amused as well. Finally after a minute or two I forced myself to stop laughing.

"Well being a dumbass must run in the family." I say to the smiling terminator.

She frowned then, "You are not a dumbass Sarah." She says forcefully.

"I meant Derek." I replied still grinning like an idiot. I swear I haven't smiled so much in the last ten years as I have this week. Cameron pursed her lips together in an effort not to laugh at my comment.

She looked so damn cute I couldn't help myself. I stood up and moved towards her. The only thought flashing through my mind was I wonder if terminators are ticklish.

I grabbed at her sides to find out the answer to that question and received no giggles. Well that answers that question I thought to myself. At that moment I realized how close I was to Cameron, and that I was touching her, and that she was no longer smiling. Her large doe eyes got even larger, and her mouth was open slightly. She looked like she was in shock. My hands rested on her waist as I felt the tension between us climb.

The old me would have stepped back. The old me would never have been in this position in the first place. The old me would never have moved forward. But I wasn't her anymore.

I felt drawn to Cameron, more than that I wanted to see how far she would let me go. I wanted to know how close I could get. It's like being a child and reaching towards the hot stove when you know you're going to get burned, but you have to know what it feels like. I moved forward.

I could feel her whole body shaking as gooseflesh rose up on her arms. The fact that I could make a terminator shake just by being in her personal space gave me a powerful rush of adrenaline. I knew then I was in charge and I loved it. My smile turned feral as I tugged her forward so that our faces were nearly touching.

I could feel her breath on my face. I didn't care that her breath wasn't real. I didn't care that her goose bumps weren't either. Because she was shaking and I was causing it, and that was real. I wanted her, wrong or right, it didn't matter. I wanted her.

I leaned forward eliminating the miniscule distance between our lips and kissed her softly, experimentally, waiting to see and feel her reaction. I was not disappointed. I thought her laughter was beautiful but the sound of her sigh as our lips met was just amazing.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she whimpered. I smiled before greedily plundering her mouth. My hands now in her mass of brown waves, our bodies flush. I felt Cameron's hands on my waist, they did not move. I think she is using me to anchor herself. I like that idea immensely. My body is on fire and I feel myself throbbing for her touch. Just as I am about to push further ahead with this little experiment that is becoming much more than that I hear a noise and pull back abruptly.

John comes through the door pulling a happy little blond girl with him. He barely looks our way, thankfully, because if he had he would have seen a very flushed Sarah and a completely still Cameron. Instead he made his way to his room without so much as a "hey" in greeting. Thank God for sullen teenagers, Sarah thinks to herself.

I thought I would feel guilty for kissing Cameron. I thought I would hate myself for it, but I don't. All I feel is turned on, excited, and powerful. I could have Cameron at any time and she would let me. How do I know this? I don't know it's just a feeling. But I do know it. My instincts are telling me to continue kissing Cameron but I know I can't, not now, not with John in the house.

"Sarah." Cameron croaks, obviously still turned on.

"Yes?" I reply.

"I want.." she begins

"I know." I interrupt her. Then I turn and walk out of the room. If this was a game I would say I won this round, I think as I grin to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron's POV:

Sarah kissed me. I have to force myself not to smile as I replay it in my mind over and over again. She kissed me. She wants me. For a long time I didn't want anything. All I knew were mission directives. I protect John and that was all that mattered. Protecting John is still of the utmost importance but I'm starting to understand there can be more, because I want. I never knew I could want something, someone so much, but I do.

I really want to touch Sarah again. I want to kiss her. I want to have sex with her. My sexual subroutines were there to make me seem more human, it was knowledge I needed in order to be convincing. Now it's much more than that. I had never wanted or needed to use that information so I hadn't. Now I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to be with her, only her.

The cat is hungry I should have fed her earlier but I was too busy watching Sarah exercise. I couldn't tear my eyes from the beads of sweat making their path down her chest and into the cleavage of her tank top. I wonder if I am malfunctioning. Then I realize I don't care if I am. I don't want to go back to the way it was.

I don't want to feel nothing. I don't want Sarah to go back to the way she was either. She's changed too since that night. She is happier somehow. I like the way things are now and I want more.

John's out with his girlfriend again and Derek, well he never tells anyone where he goes he just leaves, for days at a time. I'm happy they are both gone. I need to touch Sarah again. I need her to touch me.

I watch her as she heads towards the shower. I hear the bathroom door shut. I can almost picture her peeling off her tank top and shimmying out of her pants. I bite my bottom lip. I'm drawn to her like a magnet.

I place my hand on the doorknob just as I hear the shower turn on. I open the door just as she is about to step naked into the shower. I see the back of her naked body. I didn't think I could want her more than I did only seconds ago, but I do. She hears me and turns to look at me. She smiles at me seductively and then turns away to step into the shower.

I undress myself at a regular pace while listening to the soft pounding of water against the tub. I do not hesitate I simply step into the shower with her. Just as I could not tear my eyes from the drops of sweat cascading down her body earlier I cannot tear my eyes away from the rivulets of water doing the same now.

She's washing the shampoo from her hair. When she is done she steps out of the stream of water towards me. I feel like a switch has been flipped inside of me. I move forward quickly, my hands going into her wet hair. I feel her slick body slide up against my own and I can't help but shake. I crush my mouth to hers. I have never hungered for food the way humans do but oh how I hunger for her.

She pulls back a moment to look at me. I don't know what she is looking for but she must have found it because her lips are back on mine. She turns us so I am under the water but I pay it no mind. I can't get enough of feeling the texture of her skin against mine. The taste of her mouth is indescribable.

Her mouth begins to make its way down my neck nipping, biting, sucking, licking, I revel in each sensation. Sarah's breathing has become ragged as she continues her journey downward, her hands and mouth all over me.

Finally she makes her way between my legs as she kneels in the tub in front of me. She looks up at me and I realize that this is a perfect moment, right here and now. Sarah has given me this perfect moment. And when her mouth meets my sensitive skin there it feels like the best gift anyone has every given me.

"Thank you." I sigh as let my head fall back against the wall.

Just then a strange thought enters my mind. I forgot to feed the cat again. Oh well.

Sarah's POV:

I know she is watching me. I like when she watches me. I know she wants me to kiss her again. I can tell by the way she watches. Her eyes give her away. I wonder if she is as drawn to me as I am to her, like a moth to a flame. I don't even try to resist wanting her anymore. I dream of her now at night. I wake up and I hear her footsteps and I have to stop myself from dragging her into my bed.

I go to shower and I know she will follow me. I expect it. I want it. I hear the door open behind me as I'm about to enter the shower. I turn around and smile at her. I'm glad I wasn't wrong in this case.

I can see her silhouette through the shower curtain as she disrobes. Soon I will be able to feel her nakedness pressed against my own. I wash myself quickly. My anticipation grows until she steps in the shower behind me. I wash the remaining shampoo from my hair and turn to her.

Immediately her hands are in my hair tugging my face towards hers. Her lips meet mine at a frenzied pace and I have to suppress a moan. She's shaking again. I love when she shakes. I want to make her shake so hard she can no longer stand.

I back up and look at her for a moment. It amazes me how much emotion I can see in her eyes now, lust definitely, and something else much more intoxicating. I crush our lips together again and I hear her sigh. I begin my exploration of her body slowly downwards reveling in the taste of her skin. When I reach my destination I look up. I hear her whisper words I can barely make out, but I do.

'Thank you.'

When my mouth touches her most sensitive area her head falls back against the shower tiles with a small thud. I grin against her and push my tongue forward.

Minutes later her knees give out, her slight frame sinks downwards and she spasms uncontrollably. Only then do I let up. I turn off the shower and stare at her as she absorbs what just took place. She looks as shattered as I suddenly feel. I want to tell her she's beautiful but instead I simply say, "Your welcome."

The End


End file.
